


Curse you, Bill and Charlie!

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), F/M, Frogs, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Rain, these boys are just...damn!, these boys are...gentlemen?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Just something weird I thought up at midnight. Have fun reading!





	1. The Prefects' Bathroom

“Not a bad place for a bath is it?” 

Bill was showing you and Charlie the Prefects’ Bathroom. You and Charlie had become the new Prefects and Bill had decided to show you two around. You and charlie were in awe at the size of the place and you couldn’t help but thank Bill.

“My pleasure, Y/n. You earned the right to become a Prefect, so you should get to enjoy the Perks and Privileges.”

“That bath is big enough to be a swimming pool.”

“Yeah, have a look around, my fellow prefects.” Bill did his usual smirk. “Only Prefects, Head Boys and Girls, and Quidditch Captains are allowed to use this bathroom.”

Charlie walked around, admiring the cleanliness of the lavatory before looking at his brother and mumbling. “I finally understand why you love being a Prefect so much.”

Bill groaned and rolled his eyes and you snorted. “It’s not just this… There’s a lot of responsibility.” You noticed from the corner of your eye, Charlie groaning and his brother snickering. 

“You accepted the position Char.” Bill clapped his shoulder as he led Charlie away from the bath. 

 

“Charlie… You need to calm yourself for a second.” Bill whispered to his brother. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

“What do you mean? I am perfectly calm.” 

“Damn! I could share this bath with others!”

Both Weasleys blinked and stared at each other, pink dusted both their cheeks as a mental image flooded their minds. 

“Charlie!” Bill harshly whispered. “Get your mind out of the gutter… You’re fifteen!” Charlie continued to show completely innocence. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I’d look down before you walk back into that room.” Bill nudged him, as he just blinked at him. Charlie raised an eyebrow before looking down and his cheeks glowing brightly.

“O-oh.“ Was all that he muttered. 

“Yeah, now you see it.” Bill smacked him gently on the side of the head. “I know you like her, but keep those thoughts at bay till you get back to the dorm, at least.” 

There was a small moment of silence between the siblings as they both turned their heads to the direction the bath was. They could hear the water running and giggling.

“Uh...ummm… Y/n, you aren’t taking a bath right now, are you?” Bill blushed a bit, asking the Prefect who was out of his sight.

“Of course not.” Both men exhaled in relief. “But the water feels so nice~! It’s so warm~” 

“Hey Bill…” Charlie started.

“What?”

“I think you need to calm yourself too.” Charlie snickered as his brother’s eyes darted down and red invading his face. “Since it seems our ‘problems’ don’t seem to be leaving, what are we going to do about…” Charlie motioned in your direction.

“I got this.” Bill reassured him. “She’ll never know.” He whispered very quietly. He walked around, peeking his head around the corner, hiding the rest of himself. “Y/n, I just have to have a word with Charlie, would you mind waiting for us down in the courtyard?” she smiled and nodded, leaving the room in a skip. 

“Okay, now what?” Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait a few minutes, then dash to the common room. I don’t think I need to tell you more.” Bill told him, approaching the closed door and leaning his ear on it for any steps. “Coast is clear. Hurry” 

The moment his brother was gone, Bill groaned. “Stupid male anatomy…” going to a stall to take care of his ‘problem’. 

 

 

“I knew it…” You mumbled to yourself as you sat in the courtyard, watching the two Weasleys finally leaving the school entrance, pink barely dusting their faces, as you chuckling to yourself. Rowan’s ears perked at your words and she raised an eyebrow.

“Knew about what?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just about our favourite Weasley boys.” you smirked and she looked at you strangely before returning to her book. 

After all, it was worth getting back after what they did to you when it was raining three days ago…


	2. The rain

“Hurry up!” You held your cloak over you and Charlie’s head as you both ran back to the castle from a Care of Magical Creatures class by Professor Kettleburn. 

That’s when it had started to downpour. Why did it have to be so far?! Once you reached one of the smaller stone buildings, you took refuge underneath with Charlie and he gave you your cloak back. 

“It’s pouring cats and dogs out there…” You heard a voice comes from behind you. It was one of the muggleborn students.

“Pouring cats and dogs?” You and Charlie raise an eyebrow. 

“Expression.” she rolled her eyes. “Well, have fun getting back to the castle dry.” she told the red head and you. You both thanked her sarcastically as you watched her dash up the muddy slope.

“uh...Y/n?” Charlie poked your shoulder.

“Yes Charlie?” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Do you want my jacket for a bit?” He hesitantly asked you as he pointed to his usual jacket he wore outside.

“No, I’m fine. Why?” 

“You’re wearing a white top...and I can see through it…” He averted his eyes and he motioned to your chest. 

“Wha-” You looked down and he was right. You could very clearly see your black lace bra through the white button-up uniform shirt. You cursed yourself for leaving your darker blazer in your room. “Keep your coat. You’ll get sick.” you told him, trying to find a way to make your bra less evident through the thin wet material. 

A few seconds later, you heard clothes shuffling and you saw Charlie taking his own uniform shirt off. 

“What are you doing? You’ll get sick!” You looked at him as he threw you his white shirt and simply placed his coat over his now bare-chest. 

“Wear it. After all, I have my coat.” He pointed and smirked to the jacket he held. “That shirt is dry so you won’t see through it.”

“Oh dear lord… How are we going to explain this?” you mumbled as you took it anyways. You began unbuttoning your shirt until you suddenly looked at Charlie. “Umm, turn around maybe?” He apologised and looked at the wall as you took off your uniform shirt and slipped on the dry one.

“Well, well, well… Thought I’d find you…here…” You froze, as you heard the familiar voice. “Didn’t think like this though…” You heard chuckling as you slowly turned and saw your older friend, Bill. 

“Bill!” Charlie waved at him. You had completely forgotten about how you were buttoning the shirt, and it wasn’t till they both lowered their gazes to the floor, red on their cheeks. 

“What?” you were genuinely confused till Bill coughed awkwardly and mumbled. 

“Uh...nice bra? Euh, I mean I can see your n-bra.” He mentally slapped himself for spouting out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Oh! Sorry!” You quickly turned and finished buttoning the significantly larger shirt.

“Hers got wet so I had to give her mine. It was dry.” Charlie whispered to his brother. 

“Mum taught you well...But one problem... “ Bill mumbled. “How am I supposed to explain to the teachers why there’s two students, one soaked to the bone and wearing another student’s shirt clearly too big for her? While the other is missing his?”

“Explain it to McGonagall! She’ll understand.” Charlie waved it off. “What are we supposed to do otherwise?” 

“Well… We could make it look less strange by giving her something that’ll probably fit her better.” Bill shrugged, offering his suggestion. “Everyone knows you two are NOT the same size, chest wise and abdomen wise.” 

“Don’t call me fat!”

“I did not call you fat Charles. I’m simply saying some of us have more muscle in other places.” Bill told him. “My shirt’ll fit better. I’m leaner.” Bill took off his cloak and his blazer beneath, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Um… I’m fine with this one…” You stuttered. Soon you had two shirtless Weasleys beside you. Both were in excellent shape. You hesitantly took Bill’s shirt and took off Charlie’s, no longer really embarrassed about the initial problem you had about letting the two see your very expensive bra.

Charlie took back his shirt, you now wore Bill’s longer shirt but he was right in the end. It did fit relatively better around your breasts. 

Who knew you had the same shirt size as Bill!

When you turned back to Bill and Charlie, the younger was wearing his shirt again and Bill simply couldn’t button his new shirt. He shrugged and simply threw his blazer over the half buttoned shirt and put his cloak back on. 

“Better right?”

“Uh… Yes... Better.” Your last words sounded more like a question as you all dashed together back to the castle, in the down pouring rain. 

 

But one lingering though stayed for the next few hours.

How and why the heck did these two Weasley boys have to be so damn attractive! And you got to see them shirtless and wet as a bonus! Could this day get any better? 

 

The answer was yes. It did indeed get better.


	3. MGonagall, Dumbledore and Rowan attack!

“Messieurs Weasley!” Professor McGonagall watched the two brothers coming into the school from in the rain. “William! Why is your uniform shirt unbuttoned and soaked?! Charles! Why is your uniform so messy?” Their Head of House kept pestering them as you silently tried to pass around the Gryffindors until she caught sight of you.

“Miss L/n, I see you there!”You froze and shamefully walked to join the Weasleys in their scolding with the teacher. “Why is your shirt this tight? And so long at that?” 

“So hear us out Professor.” Charlie started. 

“It is not what you think.” Bill added onto his words, seeing Professor McGonagall’s expression of suspicion and doubt.

“Go on. Let me hear this explanation.” 

“So, it started off as Y/n and I got caught in the rain. I have a jumped on so my uniform stayed dry and warm, but her shirt got soaked.” Charlie started. “So Obviously, seeing as white shirts are see-through when they are wet, I did the gentlemanly thing of giving her mine.” 

“But you are wearing your shirt, Mr. Weasley.” McGonagall gave Charlie a look. 

“That’s where I came in Professor. I came to find the two remaining students from Care of Magical Creatures, or these two. A Hufflepuff girl told me where they were. So I found them, Charlie’s story being very accurate.” bill gave his brother a smile and h could see Y/n start to get red in the face. 

“Now it’s obvious Y/n and I don’t have the same body type. Her shirt, does not it me. But mine was dry so i gave it. Bill told me to keep mine so he gave her his shirt and took the soaked one because they’re closer in chest size. And now here we are.” Charlie finished the story. 

Bill, Charlie and Y/n looked at professor McGonagall for a few moments before she turned to the two boys once again. “So you’re telling me that you both saw a student, Miss L/n, without her uniform on? I thought I tau-”

“We weren’t looking. We may be a bit rule-breaking, but we are not peepers.” charlie cut off the professor.

“They aren’t lying. They were both staring at the floor Professor. It was quite funny.” y/n snickered a bit.

“And you saw them undressed as well?”

“Their backs. I saw their backs.” Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at the three, deeming that their story seemed truthful.

“Ten points from Slytherin, ten points each from Gryffindor. But I will award you five points for decency and going out of your way to help out another student.” She smiled at Charlie as she looked at bill with an indecipherable look. “Mr. Weasley, you are a Prefect. This means you should be even more conscious about these matters.” 

“Yes Professor.” 

“Now go and change, all three of you. You’ll all catch cold in those wet uniforms!” She pushed the three of them in the direction of their common rooms. Once the three were out of sight she sighed and smiled. 

“At least they were helping each other. Terrifying trio, they are.” McGonagall jumped slightly upon hearing the Headmaster’s voice beside her. 

“Albus! What are you doing here?”

“Simply a stroll Minerva. But they truly are a magnificent trio. An example of the very best of friends. You could say they may remind you of four certain Gryffindors from the past.”

“There’s no doubting it when you put it like this.” 

“50 points to Slytherin and 50 to Gryffindor!”

“Albus! They broke school rules!”

“Ah, it was for a good cause. Care for a wager?”

“A wager?” Dumbledore smiled at McGonagall’s slight confusion. 

 

 

Dinner time. You sit with your friend and you listen to them rant about their classes from the day. But you also hear gossip.

“Y/n, we saw you come into the Common room wearing a bigger uniform shirt. Whose as it?” Rowan raised an eyebrow and smirked at her friend. “What did you do?”

“It was nothing.”

“It did smell like his cologne.”

“You know he wears cologne?”

“Of course I know Bill Weasley wears cologne. It’s the most enchanting thing on the planet!” Rowan exclaimed. A few people looked over as she quiet down. 

“Rowan, please refrain from smelling me” Bill told her quietly, from a few seats down. “It gives me the creeps when you put it that way.” 

“Sorry… But Y/n, does this have to do with CoMC class?” Rowan asked her, returning to her fun self.

“Yeah. We got stuck in the rain. You know what happens when these shirts get wet. You s-”

“See right through them. I could imagine.”

“At first, Charlie insisted I take his, but he would have had to walk in shirtless and we couldn’t have that.” you said quietly. “Then Bill came along and gave me his instead.”

“Interesting...Very interesting…”

 

 

“You saw two Weasleys shirtless! In the same day! At the same time! Give me details!” Rowan shook your shoulder as you both sat in your rooms, alone together. “Is Bill really fit? What about Charlie? What do their muscles look like!?”

“Rowan i saw their backs!”

“Are they well defined?”

“...”

“Well?”

“Yes… they are very attractive. Their muscles are well defined.” You gave in.

“What about their toushes?”

“Rowan…”

“I would like to know! They look very good in the pants!”

“...They seem firm from a distance.”

“One question. One last question... ”

“Shoot.”

“Is Charlie’s back also covered in freckles?”

“Oddly enough, not at all. I think I only saw one or two near his shoulder blades.” You recalled and you watched her face go from boy-crazy, to semi-impressed.

“Now it’s time to make you the most attractive female in this school!”

“Rowan nooooo~~~”

“Rowan yes.” Rowan shot back as she pulled her arm out of the room, out of the coming room and off to go find Penny and Tonks.


	4. This time, it wasn't anyone's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part was very fun to write.

You three were seated at breakfast a few morning later, Bill across from you and Charlie with Rowan beside Bill and Penny on your other side. 

“Now, I’ve been thinking, we could fly out again tonight after dark.” Charlie started, a few pieces of egg in his mouth as Bill grimaced at the sight. 

“I had to give the broom back, remember?” you rolled your eyes.

“Mmm, that’s right. You can just come on mine with me then.” He smiled as Bill nodded in agreement. “Or you can take Bill if you want, I don’t mind.” 

You all heard the familiar snickering and looked around to the students giving you three odd looks. “Did I say something weird…?” Bill, you and Rowan shrugged as Penny let out a cough. 

“Must be one of the rumours I heard yesterday.” Penny said lowly. “I tried shutting it down but it was no use.” 

“Is that why people have been giving Charlie and I weird looks all morning?” Bill raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

“...Quite possibly.” she murmured. 

“It might have to wait. I think that’s the family owl, Bill.” Charlie pointed at the brown owl swooping down into the Great Hall with the morning post.

“Oh no… Mum sent Errol.” Bill groaned before getting ready to catch the extremely clumsy owl before it crash landed. “Wait...Are those-”

“Howlers…” You and Charlie mumbled in sync, catching a glimpse of two familiar bright red envelopes. “

Bill caught the owl and grabbed the two envelopes before sending Errol off again.

“They’re about to blow!” One of the students yelled as you three panicked and dashed out of the hall, Penny and Rowan hot on your tails. The moment you left the room, both Howlers exploded in volume…

“WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND AND NOT TELL ME!” Bill raised an eyebrow in confusion as the shouting continued. “AND TO SHARE THE POOR GIRL WITH YOUR BROTHER IS DESPICABLE! HAVE WE NOT TAUGHT YOU BETTER???” Bill and Charlie looked extremely confused. What confused them most, was the fact the second howler was directed to you, not Charlie.

“YOUNG LADY! HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH NOT ONE, BUT BOTH OF MY SONS! WAS ONE NOT ENOUGH? YOU BEST HOPE YOU DON’T FACE ME ANY DAY SOON OR ELSE YOU’LL WISH IT WAS A TREE YOU SHAGGED, YOU SCARLET WOMAN!” Both letter caught on fire as the five of you simply watched the cursed letters burn. 

“So...About that rumour Penny.” Rowan looked at Penny, who was trying to cower away by attempting to lower her head into her body as if she was a turtle.

“As I was saying… The rumour was that you three… *cough* shagged in the Forbidden forest…” Penny scratched her head awkwardly.

“My question is how did mum find out before us.” Charlie mumbled, his cheeks tainted in red as Bill was trying to supposedly knock himself on one of the many stone pillars, mumbling to himself. 

“Someone must have sent her a letter.” Rowan said, attempting to comfort Bill, but ultimately failing. 

“You know Charlie… Remember how you told me your mum loves me and that she would enjoy having some tea with me at the Burrow?”

“Yea?”

“I don’t think so anymore.” Charlie and you nodded in agreement. 

“Imagine if the entire school had heard those…” 

“Oh, they probably did. Mum has a particularly loud and shrill voice. And the fact that we usually do hear howlers in the halls during breakfast.” Bill told them, still trying to knock himself out on the pillar. 

“I always imagined Charlie and Y/n would become part of a rumour together, but never accompanied with Bill though.” Rowan and Penny nodded. “They spend an extraordinary amount of time alone and away from people.” 

“I always thought it would be the other way around. Bill and Y/n, without Charlie.”

“Well at least no one ever thought it would be Bill and I" Charlie exhaled in relief.

“Well…”

“NO. That is just… No. Eww. Disgusting. Revolting. Burn it with Fire.”

“One of the rumours was Y/n got to watch you two...you know…” Penny made a circle with one hand and stuck her finger into it to demonstrate.

Both brothers made the most horridly disgusted face one could ever imagine and gagged very loudly.

Not too far away, out of sight, was Minerva handing Headmaster Dumbledore a few coins discreetly as Dumbledore chuckling quietly as he told Minerva "I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little series of moments with the Weasley boys and MC. So tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it!


	5. Why Charlie hates Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogs!

“Remember, you can never have too much Frogspawn soap!” Tonks laughed. “The more the better!” 

“Are you sure about this Tonks?” The Metamorphmagus shoved four boxes of FrogSpawn soap into your arms and two into Bill’s. 

“Go and prank the next Prefect that walks into that bathroom.” You and Bill snickered as you both went into the Prefects’ bathroom and went towards the bath. 

Given that it was almost curfew, that meant any minute now, a prefect would come and take a bath. Who? You both had no idea.

You ran the water as Bill dumped the soap. “Are we really putting all of it?”

“I guess. The frogs will spawn in about 10 minutes.” You told him as you opened your boxes and poured them into the water. You both mixed the water quickly and thoroughly as you could before running to hide behind the separation wall that had the stalls and sinks. 

You both heard the door open and someone came in whistling. 

Bill looked to you and mouthed. “Who is it?” You shrugged and held your finger to your lips. “Well check.” You hesitantly peeked out from behind the wall before backing away abruptly with your face turning red. “Well?”

“Charlie” You whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow at your incredibly red face and decided to take his own peek. 

“Oh shit… you saw him starkers…” Bill tried not to laugh, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you.

“It’s not funny.” You harshly whispered. “10 minutes should almost be done by now.” 

You both stopped whispering when you heard Charlie swim around in the large bath and hum to himself. A loud croak was heard and you and Bill tried not to burst out laughing right then and there.

“Is that a-” You heard a particularly loud shrill erupt from the direction of the bath and had to clamp your hands over your ears. A large cracking sound was heard and Bill starting laughing.

“Your glasses” You took them off and saw the large crack in the glass.

“The bastard broke my glasses.” 

“You!” You and Bill turned and saw Charlie, a towel wrapped around his waist as he glared at the both of you. Remembering what you saw, your face burned brightly, knowing exactly what it looked like beneath that towel.

“Bill snorted and started laughing hard, trying to catch his breath from his laughing but failing miserably.

“Do either of you have any idea what it’s like to be relaxing in a tub then suddenly see hundreds of frogs?!”Charlie exclaimed, throwing up his free hand exaggeratingly. “Seriously! I had a frog go where no frog should ever go!” 

Completely forgetting he was holding a towel around his waist, Charlie threw up his other hand into the air and dropped the towel that as covering him. 

“Bill stopped laughing add looked away in awkwardness while you simply turned red, then scarlet, then purple before falling backwards into Bill’s arms. 

The two brothers stayed silent for a few seconds.

“You...uh...gonna cover up? Charlie?”

“Wait what…” Charlie looked down and realised that he had dropped his towel and you had gotten a full view of his...ahem...wand.”oops.”

“Think she’ll remember?” Bill asked as charlie rewrapped the towel around his waist. 

“Bloody hell… I hope not. You think I want her to remember seeing my dick on display?”

“I think it’s too late for that.” bill mumbled as you groaned as mumbled about bleach for your eyes. "Oh and you scream like a girl, Charlie." 

"No, I do not!"

"Yes you do. You cracked my glasses with your high pitch girly scream." You commented back at the redhead who went to go gather his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should continue these


End file.
